


gentle, bittersweet feeling

by rikkuriin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, awkward boys, i adapted side story 9.5, iori is a tsun, iorikus being iorikus, it has angst but it's i7 don't blame me, it has foreshadowing enjoy the tea, spoilers i guess, takes place in anime's eps 8&9
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkuriin/pseuds/rikkuriin
Summary: Esta amable pero agridulce atmósfera. Es como una silenciosa ola en el océano.Maldiciendo mi incapacidad para articular palabra alguna y sin mirar abajo. Comencé a caminar.





	gentle, bittersweet feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Si queréis disfrutar aun más de la experiencia os recomiendo esta canción como BGM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wz668isgPpc&list=RD4J2_opLVBuw&index=25

A pesar de que lo único que iluminaba los exteriores del lugar eran las tenues luces de las farolas y el tímido brillo de las estrellas y la media luna; Nagi y Tsumugi brillaban con luz propia, dejando que aquella luz llegase hasta lo más profundo de los corazones de sus compañeros.

 

Su baile fue lento e incluso gracioso, pero lo suficientemente conmovedor como para desprender una sonrisa a cada miembro de IDOLiSH7 allí presente. Riku miró hacia aun la visible espalda de Iori esperando que, de alguna forma, los movimientos de su mánager y su afable compañero le hubieran logrado transmitir sus sentimientos de apoyo.

Por un momento, a pesar de que toda la escena había logrado desprender sus mentes de aquellos dolorosos pensamientos y experiencias no muy lejanas, su corazón comenzó a doler. Si supiera cómo transmitir sus sentimientos a través de las palabras, si supiera elegir las correctas, unas con la suficiente magia como para que esas exasperantes emociones de autocrítica se desvanecieran durante unos segundos e Iori consiguiera mirar a su alrededor y así descubrir que no está solo.

 

\-  _ OH…. _ Tsumugi, eres muy adorable. Las lágrimas de una mujer pueden sobreponerse a cualquier situación -A veces las palabras de Nagi podían sonar a broma, incluso como si fueran dichas para reírse, pero nunca con maldad.

\- ….Fufufu… Muchas gracias, Nagi-san.

 

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Riku al contemplar cómo, a pesar de cualquier incidente, la relación de los miembros del grupo jamás cambiaría. Se conocían desde hacía menos de medio año pero algo en su interior lo sabia, sabia que algo especial los unía. Puede que el estar en un escenario a pesar del miedo, puede que sus propios sueños aunque la motivación de cada uno viniese desde diferentes lugares y experiencias, puede, que simplemente, fuese por lo que significaba ser un idol como tal. Hacer feliz a los demás, aquel pequeño motivo podía unirlos más que nunca, porque sabían que juntos podían lograrlo con mayor fuerza.

\- ...Jaja. Es un poco tarde, deberíamos ir volviendo -la dulce voz de Sogo sacó a Riku de sus propios pensamientos - Está empezando a levantarse algo de viento.

\- Sí… -Quería haberlo dicho con mayor fuerza, pero sus palabras se desvanecieron con la frágil brisa.

 

_ Esta amable pero agridulce atmósfera. Es como una silenciosa ola en el océano.  _

_ Me rio, los demás también se ríen.  _

_ Maldiciendo mi incapacidad para articular palabra alguna y sin mirar abajo. Comencé a caminar. _

_ Toca enfrentarse al mañana que nos espera. _

_ Dado que hoy no conseguimos debutar como los siete. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


A pesar del fracaso de IDOLiSH7 durante el Music Festival, el ánimo de la mayor parte de los miembros del grupo se intentaba disimular para no cargar más culpa a uno de sus compañeros más pequeños. Ya en los dormitorios, parecía como si todo hubiese vuelto a una anómala normalidad. Cada uno se había esparcido a su manera por la habitación, nunca solía reinar el silencio estando los ocho juntos -contando a Tsumugi- y esta no era una excepción. El aire se sentía cargado y aún con una extraña sensación de fracaso, pero todos, o al menos casi todos, intentaban aparentar que no había ocurrido nada más en el dia.

 

Iori permanecía inamovible en una silla del comedor mientras algunos, como Tamaki, le comenzaban a ofrecer cosas o comentar aspectos bastante casuales de su vida, otros como Riku simplemente se sentaban en el otro extremo de la mesa para observar con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano las diferentes interacciones sin atreverse a interrumpirlas.

 

\- ¡Jajaja! Mira, mira. Se ha vuelto un King Pudding -Gritó efusivamente Tamaki mientras señalaba con orgullo su pequeña y divertida creación.

\- Jaja… Aunque solo le has añadido las bolitas de chocolate -La voz de Iori sonaba más suave de lo habitual, como un pequeño susurro entre sus labios.

 

Riku giró la vista hacia ambos estudiantes para poder observar de más cerca de qué trataba su extraña conversación.

\- Te lo regalo, Iorin -dijo el miembro de MEZZO” tendiendo el pequeño bote con el pudin en su interior.

\- ….Muchas gracias.

 

Riku hizo un pequeño bufido de alivio con sus labios dejando que una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se asomara en su boca. Miró hacia el resto de chicos, aun podía sentir la torpeza de las conversaciones como si todos intentasen, de algún modo, olvidar el desastre del MuFes. Aunque la situación no se había solventado del todo, podía notar como la atmósfera no era tan asfixiante como en el momento que tuvieron que ver como TRIGGER tomaba su lugar en el escenario y sólo podían limitarse a mirarlos con inferioridad y sentir sus lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas.

El ataque que el pelirrojo tuvo que sufrir durante la actuación se apaciguó minutos después, liberando su pecho de aquellas espinas que le atormentaban por dentro y le ahogaban lentamente. Lo cual mejoró consideradamente su salud tanto mental como física.

 

De vuelta a su pequeña realidad, observó como cada cual hacía lo posible para animar a Iori de cualquier forma. Algunos como Yamato simplemente se limitaron a abrir una de sus diarias cervezas y mandar a todos a dormir para olvidar el dia de hoy. Mitsuki, por otro lado, sonreía más de lo habitual a Iori y vigilaba que la divertida imitación de Nagi no se descontrolaba demasiado. El rubio se dedicaba a imitar a un perro y mirar por el bien de todos los miembros como si de un perro guardián se tratase, protegiendo a sus amigos de la tristeza inminente. Sogo, a diferencia de los demás, se podía sentir más metido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque su preocupación por Iori era más que evidente.

 

Riku tomó un pequeño sorbo de la taza roja que había dejado encima de la mesa con anterioridad y recapacitó de nuevo sobre la situación actual. Tamaki y Sogo serían los únicos que debutasen como grupo, los primeros idol de Takanashi Productions. Estaba frustrado por no haber logrado que fuesen los siete juntos, pero algo dentro de él se alegraba por ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

 

El pelirrojo se levantó de su sitio actual para volver a aposentarse en la silla que había en frente de la mesa de la cocina y volvió a mirar a esta para vislumbrar un pequeño bote de cristal.

\- ¿Este King Pudding es para Iori? -dijo Riku cogiendo el pequeño frasco en sus manos para ver el contenido desde más cerca.

\- Nanase-san… -murmuró Iori con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Efectivamente! ¿¡A qué me ha quedado genial!? -Las palabras de Tamaki estaban tan llenas de orgullo que era imposible rebatirle tal afirmación.

 

Riku posó el pequeño bote de nuevo en la mesa y se levantó de la silla mientras se remangaba.

\- Entonces me uniré yo también. Me pregunto qué podría preparar -Posó su mano en la barbilla haciendo el gesto de pensar a conciencia sobre el tema.

 

Iori arrugó el entrecejo y miró hacia abajo con un pequeño suspiro - ….

 

Riku lo miró de reojo. Sabía que el moreno no había superado aún su fallo durante la actuación, no interactuaba con los demás del mismo modo, y ni siquiera le reñía o molestaba como ya era habitual. Le dolía verlo así, él también necesitaba hacer algo por él.

\- ¿Quieres algo en especial? ¡Haré algo que te guste!

 

Era lo único que podía hacer a cambio, si de algún modo consiguiera decir alguna mágica palabra... Si fuera más maduro para enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones. En ciertos momentos cuentan más unas simples palabras de “Ríete. No llores. Estaremos bien seguramente-” que unas palmaditas en la espalda que seguramente no transmitan nada.

 

Volvió a mirar fijamente hacia Iori mientras observaba la cara de asombro de éste ante tal pregunta.

 

_ No quiero que te culpes ni te hieras a ti mismo nunca más. _

_ Poniendo esa cara de póquer mientras nos echas la bronca.  _

_ Quiero darte todo lo que quieras. Estoy seguro de que Tamaki también, todos pensamos lo mismo. _

 

\- Vas a ganar peso si comes antes de ir a dormir. Simplemente vete a dormir y descansa por ahora -Las palabras de Yamato sonaron lo suficientemente claro como para aplacar la revoltosa situación.

 

Mitsuki arrugó la nariz ante tal comentario.

\- Y dices eso justo cuando te acabas de tomar una cerveza, ¿eh viejales? ¿A que si, Iori? 

\-  _ OH, _ Chef Tamaki, ¡has hecho un increíble y único postre! -dijo Nagi al probar una pequeña cucharada del King Pudding.

 

Sogo, que había permanecido un poco apartado de los demás mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, se acercó al grupo.

 

\- Tamaki-kun tiene una personalidad bastante interesante. Espero que nos llevemos bien de aquí en adelante.

 

Riku sonrió al ver que todos los demás tenían las palabras adecuadas para animar al chico. Estarán bien, podrán superar esto y todo lo que les venga.

El pelirrojo se acercó a Iori para darle unos pequeños golpes en la espalda y así transmitirle su apoyo con una sonrisa.

 

_ Aunque llores en tu cama de nuevo, Iori, tienes a tus amigos aquí. Recuérdalo. No lo olvides. _

_ Haremos que te rías hasta que no tengas tiempo para llorar nunca más. _

 

\- ...Jaja. Estoy bien -afirmó Iori -Aunque conociendo tus gustos, tengo miedo de qué me podrías preparar si te lo encargo a ti solo, Nanase-san.

 

Riku lo miró de nuevo con ambas cejas curvadas hacia abajo.

 

_ Hoy es un dia especial. _

_ Perdonaré sus duras palabras esta vez y lo dejaré pasar. _

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


El frío tacto del pomo de la puerta hizo que Riku volviese a reconsiderar sus acciones. No era la primera vez que iba a la habitación de Iori a hablar con él o simplemente pasar el rato mientras estudiada, pero de alguna forma su pecho dolía, nunca había sido muy bueno eligiendo palabras y la incertidumbre sobre si cupiera la posibilidad de que sus buenas intenciones acabasen como afiladas cuchillas en forma de palabras le tenía más ansioso de lo normal. Tampoco podía permitirse ponerse nervioso por esto y que su cuerpo reaccionara con un ataque de asma, lo que menos quería ahora es tener que recibir una bronca de Iori y encima darle más problemas aún.

 

Dió dos pasos hacia atrás y sujetó con ambas manos la bandeja que aún llevaba en sus manos.

\- Esto normalmente es al revés…. -pensó en voz alta mientras miraba a las dos tazas que aún desprendían un pequeño humo de ellas por el calor de la leche con miel -Espero haberlo preparado bien. Tampoco tiene mucho misterio pero… mmh.

 

Después de sostener la mirada sobre ambas bebidas durante unos segundos, volvió a alzar la vista hacia la puerta de la habitación de Iori. Él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle; cuando tenía un ataque o se encontraba mal, pero cuando la situación era a la inversa no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar.

 

\- Ha sido una tontería intentarlo después de todo -dió un suspiro y comenzó a andar hacia el lado contrario de la puerta del otro chico.

 

Antes de llegar hasta el final del pasillo, la puerta tras de él se abrió tímidamente y una voz salió de ella junto con el chico al que pertenecía.

\- Aunque mañana tengamos el dia libre, deberías irte a dormir, Nanase-san -la voz de Iori estaba situada en su tono habitual por lo que Riku pudo adivinar que al menos no estaba enfadado, pero el inesperado sonido le sobrexaltó durante unos segundos.

 

Riku, el cual no supo cómo reaccionar a la sorpresa, se dió la vuelta lentamente para no derramar el contenido de las tazas y mirar fijamente a Iori.

\- ¿Me has estado escuchando todo el rato? -Preguntó temeroso de que sus sospechas se confirmaran. Bajó la mirada de nuevo y la fijó en las dos bebidas de su bandeja.

 

Iori le miró de nuevo cerrando los ojos tras un leve suspiro.

\- Si piensas en alto justo al lado de la puerta de otra persona cuando todos los dormitorios están en silencio obviamente que voy a oír todo lo que digas. Deberías ser más cuidadoso.

 

Dio un paso al frente y cogió ambas tazas por el asa llevándolas a su habitación y diciendo a Riku de forma bastante indirecta que le siguiese.

 

\- No eres para nada adorable, lo sabías ¿no? -dijo a regañadientes mientras bajaba la bandeja y comenzaba a seguirle hacia su habitación con los ojos entornados y un pequeño puchero en su rostro.

 

Aunque en parte sabía que tenía razón. Era pasada la media noche y todos los demás se habían ido a dormir ya. Tenía la costumbre de pasar las noches con Iori, ya fuera simplemente leyendo encima de su cama litera o comentando ciertos aspectos de otros grupos a modo documentativo y educativo.

 

\- Como si quisiera serlo. Trata de ser más cuidadoso para futuras ocasiones -Posó ambas tazas encima de la mesa de su habitación. 

 

Riku le miró con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta de la habitación. Pensaba que estaria decaido o incluso lloriqueando en su habitación pero parecía que Iori aun tenia fuerzas para pelear con el pelirrojo por cualquier cosa. El susodicho respiró hondo e intentó olvidar la contestación tan ridículamente molesta de Iori.

Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos mientras bebía lentamente su bebida, Riku, dirigiendo algunas indecisas miradas a Iori para ver si alguno de los dos se decidía a iniciar una conversación, no comprendía como le era tan complicado de repente, sentía unas mariposas en el estómago que le impedían buscar un tema que no conllevara nombrar el desastre de MuFes.

 

Iori, en cambio, simplemente permanecía en la mesa de su escritorio estudiando en silencio, el cual solo era interrumpido cuando se llevaba la taza a los labios para beber un pequeño sorbo de la leche con miel. A veces no llegaba a comprender la personalidad de ese chico ¿de verdad podía tener la suficiente concentración y mente fría como para ponerse a estudiar después de lo de hoy? Algo dentro del pecho de Riku se encogió, estaba realmente preocupado por él y sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, había clavado su mirada en Iori por más de cincos minutos mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

 

\- Nanase-san, si quieres decirme algo. Por favor, hazlo. Esa mirada me está empezando a incomodar.

\- Ah, ¡Perdón!, Iori -apartó el rostro al instante dirigiéndose de nuevo a la taza en sus manos.

 

Iori giró parcialmente su silla para mirar durante unos segundos a Riku antes de volver a abrir la boca de nuevo.

 

\- Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Deberías irte a dormir -dijo suavemente -Debes cuidar tu salud y medir tus horas de descanso.

 

De pronto, el corazón de Riku comenzó a latir fuertemente. Sentía como su cara empezaba a calentarse al no poder expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos en ese momento. Había absorto su mirada en un punto en suelo sin poder moverse antes de encontrar las palabras de ánimo adecuadas.

El tacto de la mano de Iori sobre su frente le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

 

\- Será mejor que no te entre fiebre. Tienes la cara roja y ardiendo -comentó Iori después de separarse de nuevo y cruzar sus brazos.

 

Riku se mordió el labio y se levantó del suelo para ponerse a la misma altura que Iori ahora que había vuelto en sí.

 

\- Escucha, Iori -comenzó con una voz casi inaudible mientras dejaba la taza junto a la de Iori encima de la mesa.

 

Su pecho comenzó a doler de nuevo a la par que los latidos de su corazón se iban a acelerando. Lo cierto era que a la vez que Iori era un genio escondiendo sus sentimientos y siendo muy poco honesto consigo mismo, Riku era todo lo contrario, era casi como un libro abierto. A esto respiró profundamente, estaba allí para dar ánimos no para exponer sus propios sentimientos, los cuales todavía no era momento de mostrar.

La inseguridad sobre si Iori le rechazaría después de descubrir que el pelirrojo tenía verdaderos sentimientos más allá de una amistad hacia él. 

Aún no habían debutado como grupo y no podía permitir que algo como eso volviese su meta en algo imposible. Y menos por su culpa.

 

Riku tragó saliva y continuó.

 

\- Recuerda que nos tienes para lo que quieras. Sé que eres un poco cabezón y no te gusta que te ayuden, pero somos un grupo de siete… Estamos ahí para ayudarte al igual que haces tú conmigo todo el tiempo.

 

Iori arqueó una ceja y suspiró de alivio. Lo único que recuerda Riku después de aquello es la tierna mirada de Iori clavada en él mientras le decía que no tenía que preocuparse más por él. Sabía que el moreno era capaz de poner ese tipo de expresiones de vez en cuando pero esa en concreto se clavó en el hondo del corazón. Una mirada que expresaba ternura y arrepentimiento al mismo tiempo.

 

Algo en aquella expresión hizo que las ganas de llorar florecieran en Riku. Pero no lo hizo. No ahora, debía aguantar. Sin mediar más palabras más que un tímido “Buenas noches”, ambos chicos se despidieron y fue el fin de su pequeña quedada nocturna.

Tras cerrar la puerta tras la salida de Riku, algo en el interior de Iori comenzó a doler del mismo modo en el que comenzó a llorar después de reencontrarse con los demás en frente de la Zero Arena.

 

Le costaba mirar a los demás a la cara después de que todo lo ocurrido fuera culpa suya. Acostumbrado a no haber fallado jamás en nada. Aquello era una espina que jamás podría desclavarse.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Al día siguiente, Banri y Otoharu decidieron llevar a los siete integrantes del grupo y su manager a una pequeña barbacoa a la orilla del río y así, de algún modo, obligarles a relajarse y despejarse de cosas sobre el mundo del entretenimiento. La pequeña excursión no consistió más que en todos ellos comportándose de la manera más natural posible, sin ningún tipo de conflicto o recuerdo que les hiciera cambiar de estado de ánimo.

Riku, en cambio, no podía evitar volver a sentir esa presión en su pecho cada vez que veía a Iori, sin fuerzas, dirigirse o interactuar con los demás. 

 

Por desgracia o por suerte, ser un gran observador era una de las virtudes más preciadas de Riku y, en este caso, solo le hacía preocuparse más. Algunos como Tamaki simplemente interactuaban con Iori como siempre lo hacían o incluso ofreciéndole algo de comer. Otros como Mitsuki y Yamato actuaban como buenos adultos y simplemente permanecían estoicos ante la situación y empujaban a los más pequeños a seguir su rutina habitual.

En este caso, Riku se alegró desde el fondo de su corazón que Iori tuviera un hermano mayor como Mitsuki. Verlo hablar y interactuar con él como un verdadero hermano le dio las fuerzas para idear su siguiente plan para lograr -o al menos intentar- que Iori volviese a ser él de siempre.

Como era de esperar de él, lo único que se le ocurrió fue lo más simple, ser como siempre. Si Iori le regañaba o le contrarebatia lo que dijera, eso ya sería un paso para mejorar el estado de ánimo del moreno. Ni siquiera sabía si algo así iba a funcionar, pero demostrarle a Iori que todo era como siempre tampoco le parecía tan mala idea.

 

Aunque ello conllevase hacerse daño a sí mismo en el proceso. Al fin y al cabo. Es normal querer hacer lo que sea por la persona a la que quieres.

Así fue que desde la fatídica práctica de pesca con Mitsuki e Iori, lo único que hizo fue lanzar el máximo número de pullas a Iori para ver si este le devolvía los golpes. Más adelante en el dia, los mayores se ocuparon de mantenerlos ocupados con el resto de tareas de preparación de comida y del juego típico de campamento donde Riku se pudo despreocupar más del estado anímico de Iori e integrarse como uno más en las tonterías del resto.

 

No fue hasta la hora de dormir donde la bomba que había estado conteniendo el pelirrojo en su interior por fin estalló. Definitivamente no entendía los sentimientos de Iori, no entendia como podia dirigirse así hacia él sin pensárselo dos veces.

El corazón de Riku dolía a cada palabra. Era un chico fuerte, lo sabía de sobra. Pero también sabía lo mucho que quería a Iori, ya no solo como compañero, sino como algo más.

 

Aunque el dia en sí y la pequeña pelea de almohadas le había dejado sin energías, no podía pegar ojo. El dolor en su pecho no se desprendía de él, no era el mismo asfixiante sentimiento que tenía cuando le daba un ataque. Este podría incluso ser aún más doloroso.

Sin pensarlo mucho más y con miedo de provocarse un ataque a sí mismo, se incorporó en la cama para mirar a su alrededor; cada uno de los otros seis chicos estaba dormido profundamente en posiciones variopintas, a excepción de Iori que mantenía una perfecta.

 

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver como cada uno de sus amigos era único a su manera. Se levantó de la cama, y con cuidado fue hasta su mochila para buscar su inhalador en caso de que le diese un ataque, así pues, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la pequeña cabaña para ir a tomar el aire a una pequeña roca situada en la explanada de un miradero.

El aire puro y fresco de la montaña con un pequeño aroma a vegetación y a la humedad del río hacía que sus pulmones y su garganta se relajasen. Respirar con esas condiciones era como una bendición para Riku.

 

Inconscientemente cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente mientras tornaba su cabeza hacia el cielo y agarraba con fuerza el inhalador en sus manos para evitar que se cayera por algún motivo. A pesar de que todo se había solucionado parcialmente y podía confirmar que Iori había recuperado la confianza en sí mismo, el dolor de su pecho no se desprendía de él.

 

\- Te vas a resfriar si solo llevas eso puesto. Eres el centro de IDOLiSH7, no puedes permitirte ponerte enfermo justo ahora -No hacía falta que se girase para saber de quién se trataba. El inconfundible tono de su voz y las manos que dejaron sobre sus hombros otra delicada chaqueta.

\- Iori, deberías comportarte más como un chico de tu edad de vez en cuando. No hace falta que actúes como un adulto hasta en estos momentos -contestó Riku siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de Iori hasta que este se colocó a su lado sin llegar a sentarse en la fría roca.

 

Riku se acomodó la chaqueta en los hombros y se fijó en que se trataba de la misma que Iori debería llevar puesta. Con intención de replicarle que dejase de tratarle como un niño pequeño, Riku se dirigió de nuevo a Iori pero esta vez no logró articular palabra alguna.

La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba el negro pelo de Iori, como confiriéndole delicados hilos de seda del color más bonito jamás visto. Al igual que su pelo, su rostro no se quedaba atrás. ¿Había alguna vez pensando en lo atractivo que podía parecer de vez en cuando? Posiblemente no.

 

Iori miraba al horizonte con una dulce y delicada mirada, no estaba poniendo ningún tipo de expresión o mirada en especial, simplemente contemplaba hasta donde sus ojos podían alcanzar.

Riku, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió para sí mismo y se acurrucó aún más entre la chaqueta del otro chico.

\- Si que puedes ser mono de vez en cuando -murmuró para sí mismo con una pequeña risa de acompañamiento.

 

Iori se giró con la intención de contestarle, pero en lugar de soltar algo que probablemente pudiera herir los sentimientos de Riku, recapacitó sobre sus palabras y sonrió para sí mismo.

 

\- ¿No podías dormir? -preguntó Iori volviendo la vista a las estrellas.

\- No, no podía.

\- Nanase-san…

 

Riku giró su cabeza hacia el otro chico y se encontró con aquellos ojos grises mirándole fijamente. El ambiente de pronto había vuelto a ponerse tenso.

 

\- ¿Si? -dudó

\- ….. -carraspeó su garganta y volteó su cuerpo entero hacia el lado contrario mientras posaba el dorso de su mano contra sus labios -G-gracias por lo de hoy. De verdad.

 

Los ojos de Riku brillaron al instante, pocas veces tenía el honor de contemplar y presenciar un agradecimiento por parte de Iori. Aquel simple “gracias” consiguió llenar por completo su pecho con una suave calidez de reconforte. Nunca había pensado en Iori como un mal chico y ni siquiera que fuese un desconsiderado. Eran estos momentos donde podía confirmar sus palabras.

Sin ser consciente de su propio cuerpo, extendió su mano hasta rozar levemente la del otro chico, Iori aun permanecía de pie a su lado, pero ante el inesperado roce se giró de la sorpresa. No hizo ningún movimiento de rechazo ni de retirar su mano al roce con la del otro chico, al contrario, por algún motivo su propio cuerpo estaba deseoso de ese tímido contacto.

 

Riku, por su parte, rozó con lentitud la palma de la mano de Iori como si fuese el objeto más preciado del universo, hasta que finalmente, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del otro. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba pensando en esos momentos, la situación y sus propios sentimientos le estaban desbordando por dentro y necesitaba que de algún modo se transmitieran como es debido.

Sumido en sus pensamientos internos, Riku desde su posición prosiguió acariciando los dedos y palma del otro chico. En ese momento más que nunca es cuando podía decir de verdad que lo quería, que aunque fuese torpe con sus sentimientos y nada honesto consigo mismo, había alguien en ese mundo que le quería de verdad a pesar de todo.

El chico más joven simplemente permanecía en silencio observando el rostro del pelirrojo; como sus sonrojadas mejillas hacían juego con su colorado cabello y chaqueta de chándal. Cómo bajo la tenue luz de las pocas lámparas del campamento y la luz de la luna; su rostro brillaba con luz propia. El corazón de Iori se aceleró.

 

Siempre había visto a Riku como un chico bastante adorable para su edad, pero nada que implicase algo romántico en ello. Sentía como el frío de la noche empezaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo para volverse una calida sensación que no sabía como definir. De pronto, sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos, lo que le hizo separar su mano al instante.

 

Sin poder mirarle al rostro, de un par de pasos llegó a la pequeña valla de madera que separaba la explanada del pequeño acantilado.

Riku miró con un pequeño asombro la reacción tan inocente de Iori y volvió a mirar a su mano libre, con el inhalador aun agarrado.

 

\- Debería ser yo quien te diese las gracias después de todo -La voz de Riku sonaba cortada, como si de verdad sintiese dolor al pronunciar aquellas palabras. A su vez, volvió a sentir la mirada de Iori.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Fue por mi culpa -dijo al borde de un sollozo.

\- ¿Tu culpa? -Iori arqueó las cejas.

Riku tomó un profundo respiro y le mostró el inhalador de sus manos.

\- Te olvidaste la letra porque yo estaba al borde de un ataque. Fue mi culpa, lo siento. Si mi inhalador no se hubiera roto en ese momento.... -Sus palabras se desvanecieron al mismo tiempo que no pudo seguir mirando a Iori a la cara.

 

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, el moreno le tendió la mano para que así se pudiese poner de pie y mirarlo a la cara. Y sin réplica alguna, así lo hizo.

\- Eres nuestro centro, es normal que me preocupase por ti. Eres el más importante de nosotros siete.

Riku chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Soy más que el centro de IDOLiSH7! -no pudo evitar elevar su tono de voz con las últimas palabras, pero le daba rabia, mucha rabia. Por una vez quería que Iori le viene como Nanase Riku y no como el centro del grupo.

 

El rostro de Iori no cambió de expresión en ningún momento, permaneció sereno e imperturbable. 

Él también tendría que ser honesto con sus sentimientos -Nanase-san… Por favor, mírame.

Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de los brazos del chico para obligar a que le prestara toda la atención posible.

-Nanase-san…. Pero es que solo hay un único centro de IDOLiSH7, el único que puede hacer esa tarea eres tú. Nanase Riku. Por eso… -apartó su mirada durante unos segundos a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban -sé que si no eres tú, que si te llegase a ocurrir algo no habría nadie en este universo que pudiera sustituirte.

 

Riku apartó también su mirada y la volvió a conectar durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Me estás elogiando?

\- Te estoy elogiando.

El pelirrojo se liberó de los brazos de Iori y le envolvió con los suyos propios. Fue un tímido abrazo que hizo que la chaqueta que se posaba sobre los hombros de Riku cayese al suelo y solo la figura de ambos chicos se pudiera vislumbrar en la lejanía.

 

Iori sintió como su propio cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal contacto físico. No era la primera vez que Riku le abrazaba o algo por el estilo, pero en esa situación se sentía diferente. Podía notar la cabeza de Riku posada en su hombro y como el aliento de su boca rozaba el cuello de Iori. Al ser ambos de la misma altura no tenían problemas para mantener el equilibrio, así que riku simplemente tuvo que elevar un poco sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello del otro chico.

 

\- Nanase-sa- -No pudo terminar la palabra. El agarre de Riku se intensificó al mismo tiempo que, a continuación, se desvaneció dejándolo libre.

\- Lo siento, soy un idiota por pensar en cosas que no debería -Las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta -Sé que no debería decirlo y seguramente te enfadarás por ello… -Respiró hondo y volvió a sentir como su pulso se aceleraba -pero… Iori, eres muy importante para mi. Me alegra pensar que soy tan especial para ti también, aunque no del mismo modo…

\- Cuando te vi llorar en frente de la Zero Arena, algo dentro de mí también necesitaba estallar a llorar del mismo modo. Sabía que era culpa mía, que no te causo más que problemas y por eso… -Volvió a tomar la mano de Iori con la suya -Quiero que sepas que a pesar de que eres un mal hablado y muy poco adorable, realmente te quiero. Me gustaria estar contigo hasta que no podamos ni cantar ni bailar, aunque eso sea el dia que muramos.

 

Iori podía sentir como la mano de Riku temblaba, no estaba seguro si por el frío o por el valor que había necesitado para decir todo aquello. No era fácil, nada fácil. En una ocasión normal podría haber dado una respuesta común y que todo se terminase ahí, pero no podía, no con Riku. Ni él mismo comprendía si sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo se trataban solo de pura admiración o se acercaban más a algo romántico. Fuera lo que fuere, su pecho dolía, podía notar su corazón golpear contra las paredes de su caja torácica. 

 

\- No hace falta que me digas nada, puedes tomártelo en el sentido que quieras -Riku separó de nuevo sus manos y recogió la chaqueta del suelo con cuidado, limpiándola con ligeros golpes.

Iori tragó saliva.

\- Nanase-san. Si pudieras pedirle un deseo a una estrella fugaz, ¿cúal sería? -las palabras de Iori rompieron el pequeño silencio que se estableció entre las últimas palabras del pelirrojo.

Éste no supo muy bien como tomarse una pregunta tan repentina, pero aun así hizo el esfuerzo de contestar en serio.

\- Supongo que Tenn-nii vuelva a casa, o que podamos debutar los siete juntos o…-

\- Una respuesta muy ‘tú’ al fin y al cabo.

Riku arqueó una ceja -¿A qué te refieres con eso? -Su tono de voz había cambiado al típico que anunciaba que iban a volver a pelearse por cualquier chorrada -¿Y tú? Iori, si vieras una estrella fugaz ¿qué deseo pedirías?

-Que IDOLiSH7 triunfe y dure muchos años, supongo. Definitivamente no podría soportar ver a IDOLiSH7 acabar, no podría perdonármelo nunca. 

\- Una respuesta muy ‘Iori’ -se rió.

 

Ambos se rieron durante unos pequeños pero eternos segundos para ellos, como si la pesada tensión empezara a fugarse por fin. Como si todo entre ambos volviese a ser como antes. Riku miró a su derecha para encontrar como Iori continuaba riéndose suavemente con el dorso de su mano apoyado contra sus labios. Sus rosadas mejillas y la fina brisa moviéndole los cabellos, le conferían un aura mística y atrayente.

Casi por intuición, Iori también desvió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, fue el momento en el que los ojos de ambos se encontraron cuando sintieron como sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse por sí solos. Manos uniéndose hasta entrelazar lentamente sus dedos. Un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo para demostrarles una vez más que sus sentimientos eran más que reales. Fue así como lentamente, pudieron sentir el aliento del otro contra sus labios y un pequeño y torpe roce entre ambos, como un contacto entre piel y hielo. Un efímero y corto roce pero que supuso lo suficiente como para hacer que el corazón de ambos volviese a revolucionarse como nunca antes.

Tras volver un poco en sí con el rápido contacto, Riku miró a Iori, el cual simplemente permanecía a unos escasos centímetros de su propio rostro. Podía sentir como el moreno no sabia donde poner su mirada ni cómo reaccionar ante el pequeño beso. Su inesperada torpeza sacó una sonrisa a Riku.

 

\- Definitivamente puedes ser muy mono cuando quieres -dijo para sí mismo mientras, con su mano libre, alcanzaba el rostro de Iori y lo tocaba suavemente. Acariciando su mejilla con el dedo pulgar y pasando el resto de sus dedos por el pelo hasta situarlo detrás de su oreja.

Iori seguía sin poder mantener contacto visual, por lo que mirando torpemente hacia un lado, intentó articular palabra.

\- Será mejor que volvamos.... -su voz era un poco más suave de lo habitual -Tenemos un viaje de vuelta bastante largo y… 

Riku separó su mano izquierda del rostro del otro chico y comenzó a andar, al igual que el otro chico.

\- Sí, será lo mejor. No quiero que alguno se despierte y vea que no estamos.

 

Aun con el calor presente en sus mejillas, comenzaron a andar de vuelta a la pequeña cabaña donde todo volvería a la normalidad. Aunque sabían que era imposible poder establecer una relación más profunda entre ellos, el agarre entre sus manos no cesó en ningún momento, más solo con ello podía bastar para ser felices. Al menos hasta que el momento oportuno pudiese llegar, pues sus sentimientos jamás cambiarían.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Como digo en las etiquetas, toma lugar en el capitulo tanto 8 como 9 del anime. Además de que la primera parte está inspirada en la side story del capitulo 9.5 del juego.  
> Es mi primer fanfic en este fandom y llevaba bastante tiempo sin escribir algo, así que perdonad de ante mano cualquier falta que hayáis visto o cosa rara que no os cuadre.  
> Si encontráis el foreshadowing os ganáis una galleta


End file.
